elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Zetrod/Песочница
Беглец — персонаж игрока и протагонист в The Elder Scrolls: Blades. Сюжет Беглец был членом Клинков во время Великой войны между Империей Септимов и Альдмерским доминионом. В то время, когда он покинул родной город, отец нынешнего вассала этих земель, Урзоги гра-Батул, был еще жив. Вернувшись, Беглец обнаружил, что город был разрушен в результате конфликта со сборщиками налогов. Произошел большой пожар, большая часть жителей спаслась бегством, а все здания обрушились. Теперь Беглец должен восстановить город и выяснить причину разрушений. История Беглец родился в том же городе, Примечания *Стандартное имя беглеца — Бенду Оло.Вскрытие файлов игры. Задания Основной сюжет Логово Короля-Колдуна Драконоборец Юстициар Талмора На службе Кровавой Королевы *1. Налаживаем жизнь заново *2. След Зеленых Колпаков *3. На службе королевы *4. Рейд в логово бандитов *5. Чужой среди своих *6. Охота на предателя *7. Отрубить змее голову Охота на гоблинов *1. The Goblin Scourge *2. Красные и белые *3. Гоблин гоблину товарищ *4. Непрочный союз *5. У воров нет чести *6. Цвет небесный, синий цвет *7. Мессия гоблинов Старый наставник *1. Встреча со старым мастером *2. Потренироваться с Хенриком Семь Мечей *3. Тренировка с Хенриком Семь Мечей II *4. Тренировка с Хенриком Семь Мечей III *5. Тренировка с Хенриком Семь Мечей IV Поручения *Attack of the Enemies *Bounty Hunter: Skeletons *Lost in *Never Cry Bandit *The Bandit Killer *The Doom That Came to **The Doom That Came to - The Pestiferous Edition *The Prisoners of **The Prisoners of - The Pestiferous Edition *The Goblins of *Visit , Bring Back Frost Salts * Испытания *Craft Any Piece of Wearable Armor *Defeat Mercenaries *Do x damage with (frost, shock, or fire; bashing, cleaving, or slashing) *Kill x (wisps, skeevers, skeletons, etc.) *Perform 3-Hit Combos *Perform 4-Hit Combos *Perform 5-Hit Combos *Perform 6-Hit Combos * Junius the Elder is an elderly Imperial who can be found in the Town. He is the first citizen to speak with the Fugitive, and offers them the first quests. Interactions Спасение жителей The Fugitive arrives in the town to find it up in ruins. Junius tasks them with rescuing the townsfolk and bringing them back. Rebuilding the Town Hall With part of the townsfolk safely back in town, Junius proposes to rebuild the Town Hall as a means of shelter and storage. Lumber Run To continue rebuilding the town, it requires resources. Junius proposes the Fugitive goes to the nearby woods to find the woodcutters and gather some lumber. Rebuilding the Smithy With the woodcutters rescued from a Spriggan attack, the Fugitive arrives back in town. It is proposes that they help Lond, the local blacksmith, with rebuilding his smithy. The Greencap Bandits After speaking with their old mentor, the Fugitive returns to Junius, who tasks them with dealing with a number of problematic bandits in the area. Hidden Mysteries After rescuing the townsfolk and the Loremaster Saashi, Junius informs the Fugitive of the tunnels found by some townsfolk at the Founder's statue, and asks them to work alongside Saashi to find out what they are related to. The Bloodfall Queen Dialogue Поручения Поручения - небольшие случайно сгенерированные задания, которые можно выполянть ради дополнительных ресурсов и опыта. Сложность и награда поручений зависит от уровня, но заключается лишь в иных количественно-качественных показателях, касающихся врагов и добычи, суть же всегда остается прежней. Локации для поручений генерируются случайным образом из предзаготовленных комнат и коридоров определенного стиля. Поручения делятся на еженедельные, ежедневные и условно бесконечные (по факту их количество ограничено - не более 100 в сутки). Типы поручений Поручения всегда относятся к одному из следующих видов: Охота: "Выследите и убейте отмеченных врагов, чтобы завершить поручение и получить награду. Не давайте им пощады!" Необходимо уничтожить определенное количество указанных врагов в локации. "Охота: {0}" "Убийство: {0}" "Цель: {1}" "{1} атакуют" "{0} - значит враг" "Война: {1}" "{2} и местные {1}" "Не кричи “{0}”" "{2} ждет героя" "{2}: навести порядок" "{1} расплодились" "{1} атакуют!" "Зачистка: {2}" Дуэль: "Одолейте своего противника в гладиторском бою один на один." Необходимо победить одного противника на арене. "Бой на арене: {0}" "{1}: местный чемпион бросает вызов" "{0} бросает вызов" "{1} ждет своих героев" "{1} представляет: {0} против защитника города" "Кровь, кишки и слава: {0}" "Гладиатор {0}" "Чемпионы: {0}" Исследование: "Исследуйте область в поисках сокровища и найдите выход, чтобы завершить поручение. Не ленитесь, осмотрите все!" Необходимо пройти локацию от входа до выхода. "Экспедиция: {0}" "{0}" "Путешествие: {0}" "{0}: зловещие тайны" "Имперская экспедиция: {0}" "Визит: {0}" "{0}: таинственное место" "{0}: осмотр на месте" "{0}: туда и обратно" "{0}: география" "Разведка: {0}" Розыск: "Храбро отправьтесь навстречу опасности и сразите чудовищ, чтобы добыть указанный предмет. Будьте осторожны!" Необходимо добраться до ключевого противника в локации и победить его, чтобы забрать ключевой предмет. "Розыск: {0}" "Поиск: {0}" "Поиск: {0} ({2})" "Похищение: {0} ({1})" "{0}: возвращение утраченного" "Кладоискательство: {0}" "{2}: поиски ({0})" "{2}: пропажа ({0})" Сбор: "Соберите в области: {0} {1} раз." Необходимо найти определенное количество укаханных предметов в локации. "{0}: чем больше, тем лучше" "Требуется {0}" "{2} и {0}" "{0} нынче в цене" "{0} и я" "{2} при тихой погоде" "{0}: раз, два, много" "{2} - кладезь природных богатств" Спасение: "Ваша задача - спасти группу горожан, попавших в плен. Врагов убивать необязательно, но пленников нужно спасти всех!" Необходимо обнаружить указанное количество пленников в локации и спасти их. "{0}: побег из плена" "Освобождение пленников: {0}" "{0}: опасная ловушка" "Спасение: {0}" "{0}: поиск заблудившихся" "{0}: пропавшие жители" Элементальные модификаторы У поручения может быть определенный элементальный модификатор, влияющий на тип встречаемых противников. Рекомендуется учитывать его при подготовке. Всего стихийных элементов четыре, им соответствуют следующие префиксы и суффиксы для поручений: Огонь: "Внимание: в этом задании враги атакуют огнем и устойчивы к огню. Учитывайте это при выборе снаряжения." Пламя рока - Огненный путь - - адская разновидность - огонь и сталь Холод: "Внимание: в этом задании враги атакуют холодом и устойчивы к холоду. Учитывайте это при выборе снаряжения." Морозный хруст - Вечная зима - - ниже нуля - трескучий мороз Яд: "Внимание: в этом задании враги атакуют ядом и устойчивы к нему. Учитывайте это при выборе снаряжения." Осторожно, яд! Ядовитое создание - - ядовитая разновидность - осторожно: яд Электричество: "Внимание: в этом задании враги атакуют электричеством и устойчивы к нему. Учитывайте это при выборе снаряжения." Шок и трепет - Гром и молния - - бьется током - не влезай: убьет Кроме предупреждений, перед началом поручения может быть выдан совет об уязвимостях противников. "Совет: в этом задании враги уязвимы к атакам огнем. Учитывайте это при выборе снаряжения." "Совет: в этом задании враги уязвимы к атакам холодом. Учитывайте это при выборе снаряжения." "Совет: в этом задании враги уязвимы к ядам. Учитывайте это при выборе снаряжения." "Совет: в этом задании враги уязвимы к электричеству. Учитывайте это при выборе снаряжения." По этим чертам часто можно определить и конкретный тип будущих противников, чтобы учесть прочие уязвимости и невосприимчивости, например - к типам урона (рубящий, дробящий, режущий). Локации поручений Все локации, в которых выполняются поручения, генерируются случайным образом в одном из визуальных стилей. Айлейдские руины: "Затерянная гробница" "Могила Эланве" "Крипта Варондила" "Руины Абадабалы" "Руины Варласела" "Дом Морилатты" "Зловещие руины" "Чертоги Древних" "Гробница Остаранда" "Старая крипта" "Лабиринт Валаши" "Забытые чертоги" Пещеры: "Лощина Ворона" "Бездна Туллия" "Губительные пещеры" "Пещера Монбриана" "Сияющая бездна" "Яма Варнавы" "Туманные лощины" "Шепчущая пещера" "Пещеры Греймур" "Грот Гейрлунда" "Логово Харифы" "Пещера Дредмейр" Подземелья: "Форт Хемпстед" "Крепость Энвил" "Замок Виндкип" "Форт Гримвелл" "Старая цитадель" "Крепость Гридброд" "Замок Мьюрайн" "Форт Гхашнаг" "Дворец Могдула" "Оплот Рожденного Небом" "Чертог Маргрейва" Леса: "Червелесье" "Дикобразова роща" "Лес Зеленое сердце" "Дубки" "Лес Красной горы" "Тенистая роща" "Северные леса" "Лес Каменного родника" "Лес Кровавых королей" "Горный лес" "Лес Зеленая гавань" "Ясноводная роща"